FALLEN
by BeggingForAnyThingButReality
Summary: Emma and Regina are happy, until life gets in the way
1. Chapter 1

_**FALLEN**_

The bell of Granny's diner as Regina and Emma walked in, smiles touching their eyes and laugher filling the room. Emma and Regina walked to their booth. –and yes it actually had their names on it, Emma carved them on the table on their first date- Sitting on opposite sides to each other so they could look at each other when they talked.

"It's nice to see you... In the day" "The Mayor... telling me that? You work more than me." Emma teased as she reached an arm out and placed her hand over Regina's. "I know, I'm sorry. But this, this is lovely." Before Regina could say any more the two women were interrupting by the chipper Ruby. "Hey Rubes" Emma said cheerfully as she turned to head to Ruby. "Hey guys, what can I get for you today?" "Can we just have the usual?" Regina didn't even turned her head, she just kept looking at her green eyed loved across the table. "Yeah sure, it will be out soon." "Thanks Rubes." by then Emma had already turned back to Regina's loving gaze.

The two were more than half way through their meal when Emma's pager started to beep.  
Emma quickly looked down to the little black box on the side of her hip. "Ohh Fuck." Emma stood up quickly "Sorry Gina, I have to go!" the last thing Emma said before she left the diner was "I love you babe" Regina just slumped back into her set and let out a loud sigh.

* * *

Emma felt bad leaving the diner the way she did but duty calls, and she is sheriff now... She can't just blow that stuff off.

Each step got her closer. Running down the side walk wasn't so crazy in Storybrooke; there wasn't really anyone you could run into.

With each step Emma got wearier and wearier.  
Emma panted but didn't slow down. Mr. Gold and his shop needed her help.

Finally, Emma reached Mr. Gold's shop. She paused for a minute getting herself together and thinking of a game plan. Soon enough she pulled out her gun and slowly stepping into the shop.

* * *

Only minutes after Emma left Granny's Regina got a call from the one and only Sydney Glass.  
Sydney: "Hey Mayor Mills, I just heard word Gold's shop is being help up. You might want get down there and keep the crowds calm. I think Emma's already they, but someone should tell Ruby... She is technically still Deputy."  
Regina: "Held up as in gun? Thanks Sydney!"  
Before Sydney could reply the brunette hung up. She darted over to the counter where Ruby was serving a man some coffee..

"Ruby you have Deputy Business you need to attend to, now." Regina slapped money on the counter then practically dragged Ruby out of the diner.

* * *

Emma looked around, but no one was in Gold's shop... well so she thought until a big BANG came from the back room. "Gold!" Emma yelled as she ran into the back off the shop. "Hey lady put the gun down or the old man is done." There was a tall dark man standing over Gold, he wasn't even facing Emma as he spoke. "Please Sir, just put the gun down..." Emma moved to the ground and placed her gun down. As she stood she raised her hands, like a white flag.

The man turned from Mr. Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update, school work is a bitch.  
Enjoy! please review**

"Hook?" Emma jaw almost hit the ground; she pinched herself to make sure this wasn't come crazy dream... But sure enough it was real and hook was right in front of her. With a gun. Fuck.

"Well hello Princes, long time no see" Hook almost spat his words "It's lovely to see you"  
"Hook, put down the gun and leave Gold alone. I'm warning you." Emma said as she slowly inched towards Hooks captive. "No love, you see... I am in possession of the crocodile's dagger, and with that I control the bastard." Hook was so close to Emma, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were about to kiss. "If you control him, why shoot him?" Emma flung her arm towards Gold's leg. "I like you see him suffer." Hook snarled then turned to Gold and smirk like a mad man "I like to have fun... I like to play cat and mouse."

...

Regina and Ruby had bolted down the street. _Boy Regina can run_ Ruby thought to herself as she tried to keep up with her.

"Stay here, control the crowd!" Regina yelled as she opened the door to Gold's shop.  
She knew she wasn't meant to be in there but what if Emma was hurt... Emma meant everything to Regina, after everything they had been through Emma was Regina's rock. She could let anything happened to her.

Regina slowly crept through the shop, without a sound. Walking without was something she had picked up after her and Emma moved in together, Emma hated to be woken so early in the morning.  
Regina could hear Emma and a husky man? talking in the back so that's where her feet took her.  
She reached the certain and peaked through the gap between the fabric and the wall. _Hook?_ Regina asked to herself. Without noticing she let out a gasp

...

Gold, Hook and Emma all turned towards the sound of a gasped  
"Love, best come out of hiding." Hook said as she moved slowly towards the certain the ripped it to one side with his hook. "Well, well, well... it's a pleasure your majesty." Hook then took Regina's hand and planted a kiss on her hand. "Back off Hook!" Emma yelled as she moved towards him and pulled him backwards. Hook stood up straight again, then looked back and forth between Emma and Regina for a while. Hook turned in gaze straight to Emma and locked eyes with her "I know I don't have the best manners but did I really turn you?" he looked shocked and confused and a little sad.

Emma just laughed "No, I loved Regina long before we met." Emma moved towards Regina and wrapped an arm around her waist. Regina just smiled and nodded, until...

"Where's Gold?"Emma asked as she had noticed he was no longer on the ground, or in the room for that matter. "BASTARD!" Hook cursed and threw his gun to the ground in anger. "rumpelstiltskin I summon the." Hooks tone was cold and deadly, so Emma and Regina back up a few feet. Just to be safe.

A cloud of velvet red smoke appeared, the disappeared... Leaving behind its crippled owner.  
"Did you really think I'd let you go?" Hook asked a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth. "Hook! just leave him alone!" Emma rose her voice but wasn't yelling. "Love, I do believe this is none of your business, so if you don't mind... You can leave and take your queen with you." Hook's voice was covered with hate except the last but, that was jealously. "It is my business... Gold is Henry's grandfather; I will NOT let you play your game on cat and mouse. Not now, not ever!" Regina gasped quietly in the corner of the room. Emma never admitted to Gold being Henry's grandfather. Emma hated that idea.

"Henry's what?" Hook was laughing "this man?" he waved his armed hand towards Gold "HA that must put your _perfect_ family to shame." "Hook I mean it! Leave him alone." Emma sneered "You keep saying that, but what are you going to do? Huh? I'm the one with 'the dark one' on my side" Hook was too cocky for his own good.

The next few events went so quickly, Regina waved her hand, Gold wasn't in the room, Hook was on the floor and Emma was shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the chapters arent the longest but Im not the best writer.  
I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter! please review :)**

After Regina realized what had happened she let out a high pitch scream. Had Hook shot Emma? But he's unconscious... Okay so she didn't know exactly what happened.

"Emma!?" Regina ran to the other side of the room where Emma had been thrown? "Emma, Honey?" Regina was inspecting Emma's body and found a through and through shot on her right shoulder. Regina gasped what can she do? Right magic! No she never learned to heal anyone but herself... GOD DAMN IT!

Regina quickly grabbed Emma and teleported them to the hospital.  
"Whale!" Regina yelled as she tried to light Emma from the floor. "Regina? What happened?" Whale asked as a crash team picked Emma up and carried her away on a gurney. "Emma!" Regina tried to run after the crash team but Whale pulled her back. "Regina, calm down. Just tell me what happened then I can tend to her." Regina started to tear up. "I was trying to help. Hook had a gun and I don't know... I- I used magic." Tears were now streaming down her face "Then Emma was shot and on the ground!" Whale thanked Regina and ran off to the ER.

...

At some point Snow and Charming had come rushing into the waiting room, questioning everyone, wanting answers that they weren't getting. While Charming was yelling at a nurse Snow spotted Regina and ran over to her.

"Regina!" Snow yelled from the nurses' station. "What Happened?" she was now making her way over to a crying and curled up Regina. Regina didn't reply so Snow just sat beside her and place a warm and reassuring hand on Regina's bent back. "I'm sure she'll be okay Regina."

It was a while before Regina replied. "It's all my fault!" Regina picked her head up and looked at Snow and Charming as if to say sorry. "I tried to help Emma and Gold but somewhere in the mix Hook shot Emma." great more tears "It was a through and through... but it's been hours, I think something else happened?" Snow covered her mouth in a gasped and Charming being the macho man he is didn't react, She just held Snow's shoulders.

Snow's voice was so soft and filled with love it almost scared Regina. "It's not your fault; don't blame yourself for something you clearly didn't do. She will be okay." Did Snow really just say that? yeah sure they tolerated each other for Emma but they were never really loving or even nice for that matter. But it was a nice change.

"Thankyou" was all Regina could manage.

Regina had been in the waiting room for about three hour. It was a through and through shot, what was taking so long? As soon as Regina thought that Whale walked into the waiting room. "Ms Mills" he said, now standing directly in front of her. "Emma has suffered major head trauma. There was a slight brain bleed" Regina gasped "But we managed to stop it. We stitched up her shoulder and she is now in ICU. You can't see her just yet but I will let you know when you can." and with that Whale turned on his heels and left the room

At least another hour past until Whale came back to the waiting room.  
Regina shot straight up from her chair. "Is she okay?" "Yes, she is just waking up now." Whale said addressing all three adults in front of him. "Can we see her?" Snow asked in her motherly tone. "Yes" everyone started walking, until. "Sorry Regina, only family can go in at the moment. You're gonna have to wait." Whale said as he turned back to Regina giving her a 'pleasedontkillme' look. "What! You know we are family." Regina yelled "WE SHARE A CHILD" Whale took a few steps closer to her in hopes she would lower her voice. "I know Regina, but the rules are the rules and you two aren't married. I'm sorry."

That was it, all Regina could see was the backs through teary eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late put load, internet hasnt been working D:**  
**This is chapter is quiet a lot longer then the others but I dont hope you read and enjoy it!**  
**Please review **

* * *

Regina waited and she waited.  
_Snow and Charming aren't even her parents, not in this word... How is that any different to us?  
_Regina's thoughts were banging on the inside of her head, a little too hard... A huge headache came out of know where, and Regina was left with uncomfortable chairs and an empty heart.

...

The next thing Regina knew she was being held by the shoulders and lightly shook.  
"Love?" The stranger was standing over Regina "Wake up" They spoke is a soft yet piecing voice.  
Regina rubbed her eyes trying to figure out who the black and purple blur was. She shot straight to her feet when she realised "Cora!?" "Yes love" Cora said her voice still without care. "Hook said he saw you, I wanted to see you for myself."

Regina didn't speak for a while, she just stared and blinked. She blinked a lot.  
"But your dead?" Regina reached out to touch Cora "How?" Cora laughed at that. _What's so funny?_ "You underestimate me dear" Cora's voice was now filled with hatred, Regina was a little scared.

"How did you get here? When did you get here?" Regina paused and really looked at her mother. "Why are you here?" Cora's smirk faded at the last four words. "Short story. Hooks boat, yesterday evening and because I missed my daughter." all Regina could do was stand in shear shock.

Before anything else was said Snow and Charming returned.  
"Is she okay!? Can I go and see her?" Regina forgot about her mother and ran over to snow. "Please tell me I can see her." Snow looked up, her eyes were red. _Had she been crying?_ "No, Emma has trouble remembering who we are... doubtful she will remember you." Regina didn't care what she looked like; she just let the tears fall. "You HAVE to let me see her... I've been waiting for hours; I don't care if she doesn't remember me. Tell her I'm a fucking nurse for all I care, I just want to see her." Regina lied, she cared... of course she cared, if Emma didn't remember her how would she go on, Emma is her rock.

Some more hours past, but these hours were full of arguing not sleeping on hospital chairs.  
Regina, Snow, Charming and Whale were all fighting about if Regina should get to see Emma.  
_Wait where was Cora? Did she teleport herself away from this madness?  
_"Snow! Emma, is holding up... Regina can see her." Whale shouted and everyone else well silent. "But only for half an hour." Whale grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her towards the door.

...

Emma stirred from her sleep, if you could even call it that. Sleeping was hard, Emma loved to sleep on her right side, usually with an arm around Regina but now she was on her left side without Regina. How could she sleep like that?

Emma glanced at the clock on the wall, is was 3:17am _surely Regina had gone home_  
At that thought the door opened slowly, Regina walked in and whale told them he would be back in half an hour.

"You're awake" Regina said slowly walking to the side of the bed, she was surprised when Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. "I couldn't sleep." Emma said on each side of a yawn. "I can ask Dr. Whale to get you some pain killers" Regina half smiled as she stroked Emma's cheek. "It's not that, well it's that but it's also because you're not here. How come you didn't come in earlier?"

Regina's face light up. Her girl missed her warmth. At the last question Regina's smile was wiped from her face. _Because your mother wants to make my life hell. "_I'm not family, and only family was allowed to see you." Emma sat up looking a little confused. "Those people that came in before are actually family? I thought they were crazy." Emma paused thinking about it all "They said they were my parents, they are my age"

It was then that Regina remembered what Snow said _"Emma has trouble remembering who we are... doubtful she will remember you" _pounded through Regina's mind. _Wait, she remembers me. _Regina was pulled from her thoughts when Emma spoke again. "The doctor said I hit my head and will have trouble remembering things, or I might even be in my high before my brain goes into failure" Emma took Regina's hand and smiled sadly "I remember Hook, Gold, You and I were in Gold's shop and you used magic... then everything's a blur." Regina gasped _she remembered that but not Snow and Charming_. "So you remember me, what about Henry?" Emma smiled and nodded "I do." Regina let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Do you remember anything else?" Emma took a moment and after a heavy sigh she replied reply. "I remember... Obama is president, gay marriage is now legal in Maine because of him" Emma laughed lightly "I- I Know I'm a bounty hunter, I know you hate it when I leave town" Another light laugh. "I... that's all I remember." Regina gasped _how hard did she hit her head? She is sheriff not a bounty hunter. How can she forget her parents? _

Emma noticed Regina's confused lack of fate and shock in her face. "Am I forgetting something? Our Anniversary?" Emma joked but Regina didn't laugh "What am I forgetting?" It was one of those things she wouldn't forget until she remembered, you know, like that person's name... you know it but you just can't remember and you won't be able to sleep until you do.

Regina sighed and brushed passed the last question as if she didn't hear it. "Those people that were in here before, your family, what did they say about life support? I'm guessing you all talked it over since well..." Regina didn't have to finish her sentence Emma knew by the sadness on her face what she was talking about. "They said I'm incapable of making a choice for myself because my brain is fried" Emma smiled "HA I remembered something else, I like fried and burgers and that annoys you because it's unhealthy." Regina chuckled and nodded.

"What else did they say?" Emma paused trying to remember, that conversation was pretty boring so she wasn't really listening. "That if I fall back into a coma they will do what the doctor thinks is best, even if it means talking me off life support" Regina gasped, tears threatening to break free. "WHAT?" Regina stopped as she realised how loud that was. "They can't do that! Is that what you want?" Regina could hold back the tears any longer; oh crap now Emma was crying. They both wiped each other's tears away.

Finally Emma spoke. "No, but what can I do? I'm 'Incapable' and they are apparently family" Emma kissed Regina before her next sentence "If I have to be in a coma until I'm 60 I will be if that means I get to see Henrys kids and Finally marry the love of my life, I don't want to die... I have too much to live for now."

"Then marry me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update but I had no internet for a week so getting on wasn't easy :s**  
**But I do hope this is worth the wait!**  
**please review**

* * *

What? It seems like a good idea, Emma and Regina have shared a child for over a year now and dating, well 6 months technically but if they were being honest with themselves, the day the curse broke... So 9-10 months? This is a good idea, right?

"What?" that made Emma sit straight up groaning as she did so.  
"Marry Me" Regina paused thinking if she should just give up and take it back. _Well that was a stupid thing to say. _But then she saw the slightest smile pulling at the corner of Emma's mouth. "We both love each other, we share a child." Regina took Emma's hands "And I'd be your next of kin, I wouldn't let you die."

Emma didn't say anything for a long time, but somewhere between smiles and gasps she started crying. Was it happy tears?  
"Yes! yes of course, yes!" Emma finally said brushing away the tears from her cheeks.  
"Yes?" Regina's smile was the biggest and most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen. "Yes"

The kiss Emma and Regina were sharing was interrupted by the door opening and a clearing of a throat. "Regina, I'm sorry but your times up. You can come back tomorrow in visiting hours." Whales tone was stern but there was something else, understanding? "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow, I love you." Regina kissed Emma's forehead and left without another word.

...

Regina wanted to go home, she wanted to shower, she wanted to sleep and she wanted to get marriage papers, but sadly she couldn't just yet._ Damn it Snow! Why do you insist of making my life hell?_ "Regina" Snow called out. "Snow, please remove you bottom from the hood of my car." Snow looked to Regina, and then the car she was sitting on... then hopped off of the hood. "Sorry. How was Emma? Was she asleep?" Snow moved towards Regina but Regina stood still, arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't play this 'Let's be friends and get in each other's space' game. "Emma's sore, upset that you aren't letting her make her own choices about life support and let me see, Ahh yes... She's also my wife to be." Regina said it so easily, like telling someone you favourite song. _I miss Emma and her damn music... it hasn't even been 24 hours._

"What?" Snow jaw was almost on the ground "She's what?" Regina couldn't help the evil smirk. "We're getting married; I'll be her next of kin. I won't let her die if she goes back into a coma." Snow stepped back and crossed her arms "Oh yeah, like we want her to die, but if that's what Whale thinks is best... Then that's what we should do, it would be the be-" Snow was cut off "No! It's not what she wants! It doesn't matter what's 'best' for her. She wants to see Henry as an adult, she wants to see her grandkids and she wants to marry me."

"Regina, please think about what you doing... Your taking advantage, she's unwell." Oh snap! Snow's dead, well it almost let like it with that death stare. Regina moved quickly right into Snow's space. Yep they were playing that game now. "No, Snow White... I'm not taking advantage because you see; she remembers me and our child. Plus it was just a matter of time before we got married anyway. So stop thinking you know everything and starting thinking about what your child wants."

Regina was done, She brushed past Snow was got into her car and drove away.

...

"Morning Henry." Regina said as she handed him a bowl of his favourite cereal.  
"Where were you yesterday? Kathryn said you were working but that's not true because Emma would have picked me up... Plus where is Emma?" Henry got straight to her point; he wasn't patient no matter how much Emma and Regina tried to change it.

"Ahh I- umm...its, she's... well" Regina rambled for a bit. "E-Em-Emma's in the hospital and I was there all night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you over the phone but I wanted to tell you face to face." Regina slowly stepped towards Henry. "WHAT! She's gonna be okay right?" Henry ran straight into his mother's arms. "Please tell me she will be okay."  
"Henry, She's suffered major head injuries... She doesn't remember her own parents. The doctors aren't sure yet." Tears were streaming down Regina's cheeks now. No point keeping them bottled up, right? "But can't you fix her with magic? Can't you save her!?" Henry was crying so much Regina was going to have to change after this. "I never learnt to heal anyone but myself, and healing other people is every different."

...

Regina had changed, gotten Henry ready for school, assured him everything would be okay, dropped him off at school and was now on her way to the town hall... Not for the normal reason though, Regina was going to get Marriage papers.

The trip was short, and getting the papers was even shorter... Regina had no intention on stopping until she was be Emma's side.

...

Regina got to the hospital at about 9:45.  
Regina did her hair in the review mirror, grabbed her briefcase and stepped out of the car.  
She was so close to her hospital entrance, so close to Emma, so close to her future but she was blocked by a cloud of black smoke.

"Cora?" Regina paused, sighed then continued "What do you want?" Cora smiled and tried to reach for her daughter but Regina pulled away. "I asked a question, I have no time for games." Regina sounded like the cold mean Mayor once again, not that she wasn't Mayor... just that she want mean anymore, not since Emma.

"I wanted to apologize, I want to start over with you... I want to be the good mother I never was, that's why I'm here, that's why I put up with Hook to get here... Please darling." Cora's face had a small smile and her voice wasn't sharp... most people would believe her, but not Regina... Regina noticed the glint of evil in her mother's eyes. "There was a lot of I's in the sentence Cora, now please move... I have a life to get back to." Regina didn't wait for her mother to move, she just pushed past her walking into the hospital without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter :) ENJOY!**  
**Please review**

* * *

Regina finally got to floor 3, she was just around the corner from room C17. Everything was going her way. _Oh fucking hell, GODDAMNIT SNOW! _I spoke to soon.  
Snow, Charming and Dr. Whale were standing just outside Emma's room.

"Regina" Snow called as she noticed her come around the corner. "I can't let you do this, it's not rig-" Snow was cut off by Charming. "Snow! _This isn't our _decision" "No, I can't let Regina do this when Emma doesn't remember who she is... Emma might not even fall back into a coma." Snow was talking as if Regina wasn't even there. "Actually, there is a very high chance of it" Whales comment hit everyone where it hurts.

"Snow, I know you don't want me marrying your child... Hell I wish Emma wasn't your child, but she is... So we both need to suck it up and at the moment it's your turn to suck it up, I'm marrying her no matter what you say." Regina's tone was stern but full of love and life... Clearly that was for Emma.  
_Did Charming just smile? _Charming was standing just behind Snow so only Regina and Whale saw the 'stickittotheman' smile on his face when Regina spoke.

Snow was silent for a while, lost in her thoughts.  
"You're not even having a wedding, you're just signing papers..." clearly Snow wasn't finished but Regina jumped in anyway. "Well for now yes, but when she gets out of hospital –not matter long it may take- we will have our big white wedding" Snow opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Am I invited?"

"Cora?!" Snow and Charming both yelled at the same time.  
"Yes, nice to see you two. You're both so alive and well at your age... the curse did wonders for your complexion." Cora's voice was dripping with sarcasm and hate Regina swore the corridor got a little colder.

Snow turned to Regina, shock all over her face. "What is _she _doing here?" Regina shrugged "I honestly don't know" She looked to her mother then back to Snow "Maybe she's here to ruin my life, _again." _Regina turned her heated gaze to her mother "Why are you here." Cora was a little sad at the question but within seconds she schooled her face and had no emotion. "I told you before, I want to be the _good _mother, I wasn't all those years ago." Regina sighed "As I said, there is a lot of I's in that sentence... I don't want you back in my life."

Whale cleared his throat. "Well I'll leave you to it then. Visiting hours end at 6pm." with that Whale turned on his heels and walked away, actually it was more like a run.

"But darling Reggie, it was a different time, a different world, hell a different life... Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Cora inched closer to Regina but Regina stepped back "Don't even think of calling me Reggie, you have no right! and no, you ruined my life... _I don't want you in my life."_ Cora chuckled "Daddy's little girl, until you die? How sweet, _Reggie. _Wont you let me even try to make a mends?" Regina sighed, ruffled her hand through her black silky hair and without a word flicked her wrist to get rid of her mother.

"Oh my god! What did you do to her?" _It's like she's never seen magic before. "_She is perfectly fine Snow, I just sent her away... I already have enough on my plate." Regina walked to the door but was stopped. "Please Regina, think about this." Snow asked her voice so low you could barely hear it. "I have, now move." Regina was sick of this, she wanted to see her Emma... Why did everyone try to stop her?

...

Regina opened the door slowly, she noticed Emma was sleeping so she got a chair and sat beside the bed. "I love you Emma." Regina it is quietly, it was a thought really, she wasn't actually talking to Emma. Well...

Emma's eyes shot open. "I thought you'd never come!" Emma said as she reached out to Regina.  
Regina smiled and reached for Emma's now dangling hand. "You're awake?" Emma nodded and smiled a bit more. "Yeah, I thought you were David or Mary Margret... So I pretended to be asleep in hopes they'd go away. What was going on outside, there was some yelling. Are you okay?" Regina smiled again, she missed Emma and her silly questions. "Yes I'm fine... just Me, Mary Margret and my mother in the same room is never a good idea." Regina chuckled a little, would they ever stop fighting and just be able to co-exist?

"Cora's in town!?" Emma's eyes almost fell from her head. Mother like daughter.  
Regina sighed. Is sighing a sign of a stress disorder? Regina could swear she had one.  
"Yes, it's a pity isn't it" it wasn't really a question. _Wait what! _"You remember Cora?" Regina was shocked but she smiled at the fact Emma had remembered something else.

"Yeah. The bitch tried to steal my heart if fairy tale land, plus she is your mother... You have told me about her and your father many times." It sounded like a kinda 'well duh' comment but Regina brushed it off, Emma remembered fairy tale land. "You remember the unchartered forest, but not your mother? That was with you..."

Emma shrugged and sat up a little make room for Regina to move onto the bed.  
Emma patted the mattress and Regina hopped up and sat beside Emma so quickly, the smile on her face would normal be seen on a child's faces when they are in a candy store.

"I remember some parts of that world like Hook, Cora, Mulaun, the bean stork and the giant at the top of the bean stork" Emma laughed at how funny is sound, it's something she could never say with a straight face. "I remember the reason I went there was because I was saving you're arse from a death eater or some shit." yeah she never remembered the wraths name. "But I don't recall my mother being some person the same age as me." "You really remember all that but not Mary Margret and David?" Emma looked down, a little embarrassed "No, Sorry. Maybe I will soon, right?"

"Right."

Emma moved closer to Regina, placing a hand on her cheek and pulling Regina's face around so their noses were touching and whispered "But I remember you, so it's okay... And I do remember we are getting married today, well signing papers but-" Emma was cut off by Regina's lips

The kiss broke after a while. "I have the papers right here." Regina said as she lifted her brief case.


	7. Chapter 7

**finally another chapter, sorry for the wait.  
warning there isn't much SwanQueen in this chapter but i do hope you like it :)**  
**Please review!**

* * *

Shacking breaths and the sound of a scribbling pen was all to be heard in room C17.

The few seconds it took Emma to scribble her initials and sign her signature seemed like years but once her was done she put down the pen and looked up to Regina without a word, just the biggest smile reaching to her eyes.

"We are now wife and wife." Emma giggled before taking Regina's hands...  
Regina didn't reply she just thought for a while. She'd never been so happy in a relationship or even in life. This would be a big turning point in her life, it would be the reason to get out of bed in the morning, it was something no one could ever take away from her.

"I love you" Regina's voice was low and kinda shaky but once she saw Emma's beautiful green orbs staring at her, the fear was blown away. "I love you too." Emma didn't say anymore she just want in for their first kiss as wife and wife.

...

The next few hours were full of cuddling, kisses and talking. They were both so happy, it's like they forgot Emma was in hospital... That was until Snow, Charming and Whale walked into the room.  
"Emma, how are you feeling?" did Snow forget or did she just think Emma would be okay with a stranger touching her face? Emma pulled away from the touch and back into Regina's arms. "I'm fine." Snow's mouth made a little 'O' when she realised Emma didn't know who she was. Huh yep she forgot.

"I'm sorry, I jus- it's... We are umm" Charming butted in "What she is trying to say is even though you don't remember us, we still care for you." "I get it, I'm sorry I don't remember... Hopefully I'll remember soon, if even" Emma laughed a little trying to break the tension. "How long to I have to stay in here for Doc?" Emma was now looking directly at Whale who was standing in the corner. "Well your shoulder is healing nicely but you brain is still swollen, and you clearly don't remember a lot of things. We are going to do a few more head scans in a few hours and if they show up fine then you can go home in about a week." Emma let out the biggest sigh, clearly for Emma that was too long.

...

An hour had past and Regina, Snow and Charming were waiting in room C17 for Emma to get back from getting her head scans

I had been hours without a word but Snow finally spoke "Did you do it?" Regina huffed "You make it sound like I killed someone." "I don't agree with this... Marrying someone to spite me, little low don't ya think?" Snow sung into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest; she look liked a 6 year old refusing to go to bed.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Regina was up on her feet and in Snow's face within seconds "I'm marrying her because I love her and want her to have her best chance at life! Not everything I do is because of you!" you could see Snow was about to say something, something mean, something that would have gotten her slapped but Charming jumped in to stop them. "Snow! Emma is happy and so is Regina, isn't it about time you let her have a true love?" I'm starting to think Charming is a badass instead of a pussy. Snow turned to her husband in shock. "What?" she paused and turned to Regina "I'm not trying to keep love from you; I just think _this _is stupid!" Regina sighed; she wasn't going to have this fight, not again. "I'm going to get coffee." and with that Regina left.

...

"Mother!?" Regina jumped half a foot and dropped her coffee. "Regina darling, I didn't mean to startle you." with a flick of her wrist Cora cleaned up the mess from the coffee and had a brand new steaming latte in her hand. "Here" Cora said as she pasted it to Regina. "Mother what are you doing here?" Regina paused and looked at what Cora was wearing. "Where have you been?"

Cora looked down at her ratted and ripped muddy dress and sighed, seconds later she was engulfed in blue smoke shortly after she appeared again wearing a black pant suit. "Much better" she wasn't talking to Regina; it was an out loud thought. "Mother, why are you here... you know I don't want anything to do with you or your games." "I wanted to make sure that your okay, having a loved one in hospital wouldn't be easy." Cora took the smallest step closer. "Mother stop." Regina stepped back "I don't want you in my life, so stop pretending to care. Why were your clothes muddy anyway?" Cora face fell from a cocky smile to fear but only for a second. "I was helping as old _friend" _

"Cora?!" Charming yelled as he walked up to both Regina and Cora "What are you doing here, you not welcome here." Regina tried to suppress a smile but failed "What? I'm not allowed in a hospital to see my daughter?" James crossed his arms and moved in really close to Cora, towering over her. "No, you're not welcome in this town." Cora was honestly a little fearful, which made Regina and Charming smirk a little. "I'll leave for now, but believe, Regina, I'll come back... I want to make things better." Before Charming or Regina could say another word Cora was gone in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Thank you" Regina said just as Charming turned around, he smiled a little "Your welcome" Charming paused and stepped closer to Regina, she didn't back away. "I'm sorry about Snow, I'm sorry about everything really... I see you as a friend now, I hope you see me as one as well." Regina was a little taken back by that, Charming and the Evil Queen friends? "Yes. I mean Yes, I see you as a friend now and you don't need to be sorry, it has nothing to do with you." Charming chuckled, then place a hand on Regina's shoulder "Shall we head back now?" and with the other gestured back down the hall way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright another chapter, sorry its been a while but having three stories running at the same time isn't easy (try to avoid it) Okay well enjoy and please review**

* * *

It had been 6 days since Emma had her head scan, Regina was over the mood because Whale had said everything was just fine so tomorrow was the day Regina got to take Emma home, She was going to pick Emma up straight after work and take her home maybe even start planning the real wedding.

...

"Mum! Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs from the front door, Regina swore the whole town could hear him. Regina left the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel and walked to the front door.

"May I help you?" Henry knew by his mothers tone he should leave and that's exactly what her did, he went up stairs to do his home work. "Regina" Snow started "We feel we should inform you that your mother made an attempt on Belle's life today, and if you know where she is we need you to tell us." "Snow, I told you she doesn't know where Cora is." James had a little anger in his tone.

Regina stood there for a minute, a thousand thoughts flying through her mind. _Why would she do that? What did Belle do to her? How does she even know Belle? _Regina was confused and it showed.  
"Regina _we _don't think you have anything to do with this, we just wanted to know." James spoke softly but seriously, like a king should. Regina wasn't even going to try and form a sentence; she just nodded and turned to go back inside to her cooking.

...

Regina had so much trouble sleeping that night, for so many reasons... She missed Emma, she was exited Emma was coming home tomorrow; She and Emma were going to have a wedding and her mother. Regina finally got to sleep but that was about an hour before her alarm went off.

Regina groaned as the beeping got louder. Regina finally rolled over and hit the alarm, hoping it was actually the 'off' button and not the 'snooze' button. Regina stayed on her back for a while thinking of her days agenda. _Get Henry ready for school, take Henry to school, go to the office, work work work, go to the hospital, take Emma home and pick Henry up from Snows and Charmings. _

_..._

"Henry! You're going to be late" Regina yelled from the foyer, what was Henry even doing? Regina had no clue she just knew he was going to be late and so would she if he didn't move is butt out the door. "Coming!" Henry yelled as she started bouncing down the stairs.

Henry ran past his mother and out to the car, well he seemed happy. Regina followed him and got into the car. The drive to school was silent, not an angry silence but a nice silence. Once they had got to the drop off zone Henry quickly grabbed his bag and just as his was about to slam the door Regina spoke. "Remember your going home with Snow today, I'll see you later." Henry nodded, giggled, shut the door and ran off to class.

Once Henry was out of sight Regina pulled out of the drop off zone and started her drive to work.

...

Regina's day at work went slowly and after lunch it was even slower.  
Regina huffed when she saw the clock, 4:12, it needed to be 5... Like now!  
Typing and sighing were the only sounds for the next 50 minutes. Regina's phone alarm finally went off which made Regina practically jump to her feet, She grabbed her bag and blazer from the rack near the door and was out of the office within 2 minutes.

Regina rushed out of the town hall to her Benz, there was no time to spare.  
Half way to the hospital Regina's phone rang, usually she was opposed to driving and talking on the phone but when she noticed who was calling, the answered in seconds and even speeding up a little.

"Whale?" Regina spoke coolly, ready to kill him if he said 'Emma's brain is still a little too swollen, she can't go home'

**"Regina, I have some bad news-"**

Regina cut him off so fast. "I don't care if something's a percent off! She is coming home!"

**"Regina!" **Whale yelled, trying to get her attention. **"She's fallen back into a coma; this is what we were afraid of." **

Whale's words cut like ice.

Regina's face was covered in tears within seconds of Whales last word. The phone had fallen from Regina's hand and was now on the floor.

The sound of beeping horns and cars screeching to a holt were so close to Regina but sounded as if it were miles away.

It was only when Regina looked up from her tear covered eye lashes that she noticed what was about to happen. Her foot went straight for the brake but it was too late, the nose of her Benz had already hit the roadside wall.

Whale was still on the line and had heard all the screeching and honking. He yelled for Regina several times but got no answer.

* * *

**Please dont hate me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the chapter! **  
**as a warning I have a lot of school work coming up so I dont know when the next chapter will be up.**  
**Please review**

* * *

Regina woke up groggy and a little sore, she tried to sit up but she said a stern voice telling her to lie back down. "Water" Regina whimpered as her head hit the pillow once more. Dr. Whale came into view and reached for the pitcher of watch next to her bed, he poured a glass and held the straw to her mouth.

After about 5 minutes when Regina had completely woken up she spoke. "What happened?" Whale turned to her with a sad smile. "You crashed your car; you're going to be okay... Just a sprained wrist and a slight concussion." "No I mean Emma." Regina couldn't help but let the tears fall. "Why did she fall back into a coma?" Whale walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. "We don't know, sometimes these things just happen. But you should rest up and we'll talk more when you're feeling 100%" He petted Regina's hand, got up and walked to the door. "Oh and no sleeping."

_Well what else am I meant to do?_

...

At least 2 hours had passed since Whale had left Regina alone. To cry.  
Finally another noise other then the clock on the wall, a knocking on the door. "Come in?" Regina said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Henry?" "Mum!" Henry rushed over to Regina's bed and jumped up to hug his mum. "Are you okay?" Regina smiled sadly at her boy. "I'm okay sweetie." Henry just smiled and squeezed tighter.

"Regina." and voice from the door spoke "Want some help... With that monkey." Charmings tone was cheeky and full of fun; He rushed over to the bed and picked Henry up. "I'll save you, your Majesty." Henry was giggling and squirming in Charmings arms

This made Regina laugh, a real happy laugh.

Henry covered Charmings eyes with his hands and let out an evil laugh. "Ahh I'm blind! HE GOT ME!"

"James!" Snow yelled from the door, at this point Henry was hanging over Charmings shoulder. Charming turned to face Snow instead of Regina. "What are you doing?!" Snow asked as she crossed her arms. "Just saving the queen from this little monkey." Charming and Regina both saw Snow tense and the word Queen fell from Charmings lips, but he didn't try to fix his mistake... Well it wasn't a mistake, it was fact.

Snow ignored it and walked into the room. "Regina, are you going to be okay?" Regina sighed and shook her head a little. "Yes, I'm going to be fine. Just a small concussion is all." It was awkwardly silent for a bit, then James spoke up. "Well _we_ wanted to invite you to stay with us for a few days, until you're better." Regina smiled and the angry Snow was trying to hide. "Thank you, _James_. But I think I'm going to go home. Can Henry stay with you though? I don't think I cou-" "Yes, Henry is always welcome to stay with us." Charming said as he wrapped an arm around his grandson.

"Thank you."

Not even 5 minutes later Snow, Charming and Henry and said their goodbyes and left Regina alone. To cry.

...

Regina didn't sleep all night, she was so tired.  
Finally Dr. Whale came into her room. "Regina" He said from the door, he walked a little more into the room. "You can leave today, well now. But you can't go to sleep until at least 6:30 tonight." Whale handed and Regina the discharge papers, she was all to egger to sign them. "Okay." It was a defeated okay, but at least she could go home... Wait Emma. "Can I see Emma before I go?" Whale nodded and gestured she follows him.

The walk through the hospital hall ways seemed to go on forever, and Regina's legs started to ach.  
After a while they got to Emma's room. Regina gasped when she walked in, there were machines every where... There was even a tube out the throat to help her breath and that scared Regina right to the core.

Whale left the room in respect of Regina's feelings.

Regina sat next to Emma's body and held her hand. Emma's body was colder now and that sent a shiver up Regina's spine. "Emma please wake up." Regina voice was so soft it was barely even a whisper. "I love you; I can't do this without you." Tears were now falling freely from Regina's eyes.

Regina was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a loud and continuing beep. Her head flicked up to the monitors but she was a doctor, how was she meant to understand them? "Whale?!" seconds later a bunch of nurses and Whale came running into the room pushing past Regina.

"What's going on!" with that some young man nurse pushed Regina out of the room and she was left alone. To cry. Minutes later Whale appeared from Emma's room. "Is she okay?!" "Yes, the beeping was because of a fastened heart rate and irregular brain pattern." Regina paused for a moment taking it all in. "Can I go back in?" Whale shook his head with a sad look. "Not today, I'm sorry. Best go home and rest."

Regina didn't even want to response to Whale. She just turned around, tears still falling from her eyes and went to call a cab.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry sorry about the long wait. School has been crazy as (end of term and all) but Its just now and hopefully worth the wait. Thanks to rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory being an amazing Beta reader.**  
**Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

It seemed like no one had been home in weeks. ... The Mills Manor was dark and cold, even though it was a light spring day outside.

Regina stumbled through the door and upstairs to her room. She needed to change, she needed to shower, and she needed to sleep.

Regina opened the door to her large and empty bedroom. _What?_ Regina gasped at what she saw. There was a 'Welcome Home Emma' banner just above the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

_Henry._

Regina had realized now why Henry took so long coming downstairs; he was trying to be sweet.  
Regina felt the tears rushing down her face but didn't even trying to stop them. Regina crumpled to the floor and let them fall.

Regina had been on the floor for a while. ... She didn't really know how long it had been, but one thing she didn't notice was the anger seeping into her once again. She stood from her place on the ground and ran over to the banner, ripping it from the wall as she let out a loud scream.  
Once the banner was down, Regina fell to her bed, covering herself in what used to be Emma's name.

Her tears came faster and her pain grew until she fell asleep.

...

Regina woke in a sweat; she was panting and yelling for Emma. She realized she had just woken from the worst dream. _Why would the town hunt her?_ Regina's dream confused her to no end.  
Regina looked around and noticed it was dark outside. Had she slept all night and day? Or was it still early?

Regina rolled out of the bundle of paper she was under and looked at her clock: 5:29 a.m. That was late enough. Regina rose from her bed and walked over to the bathroom. _New day, a better day.  
_Once Regina got out of the shower she dressed as quickly as she could; she wanted to be at the hospital. What if something had changed?

Once she was dressed, she called the rental car company. She would need to borrow a car if her own was going to be out for a week. Only 30 minutes later, Regina received a text saying there was a rental car outside and the keys were inside.

Regina rushed downstairs so fast she almost forgot to get her bag from the hanger by the door. Almost. Regina was almost running when she got out to the car; she had no time to waste.  
The drive to the hospital was shorter then it would usually be for two reasons: first, it was so early no one was out and second, because Regina was speeding like there was no tomorrow.  
Regina screeched into the hospital parking lot like a teenager showing off to his girlfriend - hard and fast.

As Regina grabbed her black bag from her passenger's seat, blue smoke started to appear. Regina knew what was going too happen and got out of the car, hoping to be left alone.

"Regina darling!" Cora's voice yelled as she walked after her daughter. "Regina, wait!"  
Regina stopped walking but didn't turn to face her mother. "Regina," Cora cooed. "I heard all about what happened. I'm here for you." People thought it was okay to touch Regina, but it wasn't. Cora tried to hug Regina, but she was pushed back. "How dare you come back into my life and pretend to care!"

Cora's face slumped. "I do care, Reggie. I love you." Regina was actually laughing at her mother's words. "You don't even have a heart, mother." "I want it back; I almost had it back." Cora spoke softly as she tried to close the gap between Regina and herself. "Rumple stole it and said that was his revenge for everything I did to him."

Regina let out another brief chuckle. "Well you probably deserve it."  
Regina turned on her heals ready to walk away when she heard her mother plead. For the first and last time, Regina thought. "Please Reggie; help me get it back. ... I want to love my own daughter." Regina sighed at the words and continued to walk away.

How was she meant to trust her mother after all these years, after all the wrong she has done, after all the pain she had caused?

...

Regina walked thought the hospital as fast as she could; she just wanted to snuggle up against Emma even if Emma could not cuddle back. People and door numbers passed by, but Regina kept walking to Emma's room.

She opened the door, a little scared to see Emma so lifeless.

"Snow?!" Regina was shocked to see Snow there, sitting by her true love."Regina?" Snow looked sadder than last time Regina saw her."What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time; it was silent for a moment. "I'm here to see my wife." Regina's tone was cold and sharp.  
Snow just nodded and moved her gaze back to Emma. "You know, we have one thing in common. ... We both loved Emma." Regina didn't answer Snow; she just stepped closer and sat beside her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay another chapter, I hope you guys like it and thanks again to the amazing rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory for being my beta **  
**Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

"We _love._"

Regina had waited a while to think about her answer to that. At first, she was trying to calm herself down. How dare Snow say "loved"?! How dare she imply Emma is dead?!  
Then the sadness had sunk in. What if Emma was never coming back? Regina knew she had to think of a better reply; she couldn't yell – not now.

The morning went past quite fast. Nurses had come in to change the flowers, doctors came in to check on Emma, David came in during his lunch break and brought food for both Snow and Regina and the rest of it was just silence. The awkwardness between Regina and Snow had gone hours ago; now it was just a peaceful silence.

When Charming came around for lunch, he told Snow and Regina he would get Henry from school and take him home. Both women thanked him; they were glad they didn't need to worry about that at the moment.

This became a routine for everyone after a few weeks. Charming would work and look after Henry and only visited the hospital at lunch time or on weekends with Henry. Snow and Regina were there beside Emma every day waiting for something, anything. They didn't talk much, but they had gotten over their problems and the silence was just nice without all the hate from the past.

Weekdays, Henry stayed with Snow and Charming, so getting to and from school would be easier, and on weekends, he would stay with Regina at home.

...

One sunny Wednesday morning, Regina walked into Emma's room, shocked to find it empty. _Where's Snow?_ Regina thought as she sat down next to Emma's body.

Regina forgot about Snow after a while as she snuggled up to Emma. This was the first time she had been alone with Emma in months, and she was going to enjoy it.

Hours ticked by, and there was still no sign of Snow or Charming. Regina found it odd but didn't really want to look into it.

Before long, Regina's thoughts and whispers to Emma were interpreted by the one and only Cora Mills. "Mother!" Regina shot up to her feet as soon as she noticed her mother standing there.  
"Reggie, darling, I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

Regina sighed. "Mother, my wife has been in a coma for months. How do you think I am?"  
"Oh Reggie, it will be okay. ... I'm sure she will wake soon." Cora stepped closer to Regina, once again trying to close the gap.

"You always show up at the worst time. Why?! Do you think I'm just going to come running back?" Regina's words were cold and harsh, which made Cora's face drop. "I made it clear last time I saw you: I don't want you in my life." "But Reggie, if you help me get my heart back ... I can love again. I can love you." Regina was angry now; she stalked over to her mother and pushed on Cora's chest. "You could have done that years ago! Before the curse, before Rumple stole it and before I fell in love with a dying woman!"

"But Reggie-"

"NO! No Buts! GET OUT! I want nothing to do with you!"

Cora was quite shocked by that, so she did as she was told. Blue smoke engulfed her, and within seconds she was gone.

Regina just lay back down next to Emma and let her watery tears fall.

...

A few more weeks had gone by and Regina hadn't heard word from her mother; at least that part of her life was good.

It was almost summer, and Snow was already organizing a Fourth of July BBQ at her new house on the edge of the woods. Almost the whole town was invited so she insisted that Regina help her plan while they were in her hospital.

"Snow! Calm down; you have a month to plan this." Regina said as she caught the 'Outside Entertainment' magazine flying towards her. Snow was about to chuck back a witty comment but was interrupted by her husband and grandson. "Henry!" Regina said, her voice perking with happiness; she hadn't seen him all week.

"Mom!" Henry was just as happy.

The hello's were over, and now everyone was sitting around Emma, talking about Henry's day at school and the Fourth of July BBQ. Well, that was Snow mainly, but Charming got some words in once in a while.

Suddenly, Emma's vitals started to drop, and the machines were beeping like crazy. All four visitors jumped up, quickly seeking help. Whale and a bunch of other nurses and doctors came rushing in as soon as they heard the alert. One nurse spoke to all four people. "You're going to have to wait outside."

...

It had been about 15 minutes since everyone was chucked out of Emma's room.  
Snow was in the bathroom, Charming was getting coffee and Regina and Henry were in the waiting room.

"Mom, what if it's not okay? What if Ma doesn't wake up?" Henry's voice cracked in that sentence; this was the first time he was really showing his emotions about the whole situation.  
"Oh Henry." Regina wrapped her arms around her son. "I promise you: Emma will wake up."  
Henry's tears were falling quiet fast now so his words were stuttered. "How can you be so sure?"  
Regina rubbed Henry's back before she answered. "Because she wants to wake up."

* * *

**So I wanted to jump forward a few months so it would have to be chapters and chapters of Emma in a coma. I hope you liked it. **  
**Reviews are welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres another chapter**  
**Enjoy! please review**

* * *

It was at least 40 minutes after Emma started coding that Dr. Whale came out of her room.  
"Whale!" Snow, Charming and Regina all yelled at the same time. "Please tell me she is okay." David said as he held his wife. "Her vitals were dropping because her brain had an irregular pattern - "  
Regina cut him off "What?!" "Regina, it's okay. It's actually good. Her brain is moving – slowly – but it means she is thinking again. ... This is the first stage of waking up."

Snow almost jumped with joy. "When will she wake up?!"  
"Well we can't be sure; we just have to wait. ... But this is a good sign." Whale checked the time on his watch. "I have to go, but you can all go back in now," and with that he walked away.

...

"The doctors say you are waking up, but it's already been nine days since your brain started moving. I hope they're right because... I miss you." Henry squeezed his mother a little tighter and kissed her cheek before leaving the room with Snow and David.

"Are you coming Regina?" David asked as turned back around in the door way to face her.  
"I'm gonna stay a while." David didn't need to reply he just nodded and left.

Regina crawled onto the bed next to Emma as she always did when she was the only person in the room. She missed Emma's touch. "Oh Emma, I miss you. I hope the doctors are right. Please wake up."

Regina fell asleep after a while, and slept all night and long into the morning.

Regina only woke up when Snow came in for the day. "Regina?" Snow walked over to the groggy Regina. "Have you been here all night?"

For the next few days Regina slept on Emma's bed at night. Her sleep pattern was actually normal, and she slept all the way through the night which made her days much better.

...

"Regina, this is becoming a regular thing. Are you sure you don't want a hospital cot?" Regina got onto the bed next to Emma and shook her head.  
"No Whale, I'm fine." "Regina, this is the fourth night you've been here. Surely you're not going to keep cramping yourself around all those tubes." "I'm fine," Regina stated again, sternly, "okay."  
Once Whale had shut the door and Regina was sure he had actually left, she got under the covers.

"Goodnight my sweet Emma. I love you."

Regina was asleep within minutes, even though she was curled up in the most uncomfortable position.

…

Regina's eyes snapped wide open at an unusual sound in the night; it was coming from above her head. She jumped up quickly and turned on the light to see Emma coughing and moving the air mask away from her face.

"Emma!"

Regina hit the alert bottom above her bed."Oh Emma! I love you." Regina hugged Emma and went to kiss her, but Emma pulled away. Regina looked at Emma questioningly, but before she could speak again, a few nurses and Whale came running in.

Whale checked everything he could think of. "You look fine to me. How do you feel?" Emma rubbed at her eyes. "I'm tired and sore, but I guess I'm okay."

Whale nodded for a moment before he replied, "Okay well, in the morning we'll run tests and do some labs to make sure you are in the clear, but you should be okay for the night." Whale and the nurses left moments later.

"Oh Emma." Regina moved closer to her again but stopped dead in her tracks after three simple words.

"Who are you?"

Regina didn't reply; she just ran out of the room before her tears started to fall.

"Whale!" Regina called out down the hall way. "Yes Regina?" Whale was at the nurses' station behind her. "She doesn't know who I am!" Regina basically fell into Whale's arms, letting the tears free fall. Whale waited for Regina's crying to slow down before he spoke. It took a while. "Okay, let's go check on her then."

Regina waited outside of Emma's room; she didn't want Emma to see her like this – a crying mess. At some point Snow and Charming had come rushing in, but they decided to wait with Regina, too scared to go in.

Whale came out after what seemed like years. "This is one of the things we were afraid of; Emma has lost all her personal memory for the past two years."

It was quiet for a bit, but then David spoke up. "What does personal memory mean?"  
Whale looked at all of them, then back to the ground, then back to David. "It means she doesn't remember her friends, family, where she lives, her job ... things like that, but she still remembers new songs that have come out recently or other little things like that."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! What the hell?!" Snow was yelling now.  
Charming placed his hands on her shoulders. "Snow, calm down." Snow wriggled out of Charming's hold and stormed off down the hall way; Charming followed suit.

"How does that even work? Isn't your memory all in the same part of your brain? Wouldn't she forget everything?" Regina was still pretty upset and confused about this herself.  
"Well this only happens in very rare cases. It's usually caused by the way the people hit their head. In the long run, it's better. She has more of a chance to regain her full memory."

Regina ruffled her fingers through her hair and almost screaming as she did so.

And the tears started to fall once again.

* * *

**Dont hurt me**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I had a writers boner and now you have another chapter like half an hour later :) **  
**Thanks to rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory for being a great beta**  
**Enjoy! Plase review**

* * *

"Wait. He's the kid I gave up for adoption?" "Yeah I am." Henry's smile was small and sad, but at least it was there, at least Emma was awake. She had been awake for a few days now. "And you're his adoptive mother and my wife?" Emma asked as she looked towards Regina. Regina just nodded. "Right."

"Emma," Snow spoke as she knocked on the door and poked her head into the room "You can come in." Snow and Charming walked in slowly, not trying to freak her out like Snow did last time. ... Trying to mother her was a bad idea.

Emma had been told that Henry was her child, which she believed for the most part; she wasn't told about magic though. ... They didn't really want to freak her out, so they said that M&M and David were such good friends with her that they were like family. She was still skeptical, and she didn't like the fact that she was married. That was never something she wanted to do ... no matter how hot Regina was.

"Emma, we brought you your sheriff badge. Maybe you'll remember something about your job." Snow handed Emma the badge with a small smile in her eyes. "Whoa, I worked for the fuzz? You guys sure you got the right gal?" The last part was a joke and everyone knew it, but no one laughed.  
"You were ... you are the sheriff, have been since Graham passed." Regina spoke coolly, trying to hide all emotions. "Ahuh," Emma nodded; she seemed to be fascinated by the shiny badge.

"Okay, I'm going to head back home. ... You got your stuff, mate," Charming said as he walked over to Henry. "Yeah!" Henry jumped up, hugged Emma awkwardly, hugged Regina and bounced out the door. "See you at home darling," Charming said to Snow as he followed Henry.

"Why is Henry staying with you if Regina is his mum?" Emma was looking at Snow now.  
"Oh … well ... We are his godparents, and we are very close," Snow gestured to all three girls in the room, "So he stays with us sometimes." Regina just smiled and nodded

The next hour or so was actually nice; Snow, Regina and Emma had normal conversations that weren't awkward, Snow and Regina tried to fill Emma in on her past. It was nice.

"Well I should be heading home; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Snow waved goodbye and left shortly after gathering her things.

"Would you like me to leave?" The question was awkward for both women, but Regina felt as if she needed to ask, out of respect for Emma. "You can stay a while if you like; I like talking to you."Regina just about died of happiness on the inside. "Yeah okay."

Emma and Regina weren't even talking for another five minutes before Dr. Whale entered. "Good evening ladies." Emma looked up from Regina."Hey Dr. Whale."

Whale smiled and looked at his papers, then back to Emma. His eyes seemed to roam around a lot. "I've got the results of your last tests back; you are in perfect health." Whale smiled again. "So either tomorrow or Thursday you can go home. I know it may be weird at first, but I want you to live as you did before the accident. Live where you did, work where you did ... the normal things. It should help you remember things."

Regina didn't know if she should look up. Would Emma be looking at her weirdly? What if Emma didn't want to live with her? "Yeah okay, I guess that's a good idea ... and if I get normal food, I'm happy. Hospital food sucks."

Emma smiled at Whale as she left. "Can I cook? Or is that something I still can't do?" Regina laughed; she actually full-on laughed. She couldn't help herself. "Oh my dear no. Last time you tried to cook, you set the kitchen on fire." Regina was still laughing and Emma was as well now. Emma couldn't cook to save her life.

...

Snow and Charming helped Emma through the door of the Mills Manor. She didn't need help, and everyone knew it, but it was just nice to feel useful, and Emma didn't want to shatter her friends by rejecting them.

Regina walked out of the kitchen with her apron on and smiled as she saw Emma. "Emma, I set up the spare room for you. Charming will show you where it is." Regina looked at Snow in an I-need-to-talk-to-you way, so she stayed behind as Charming took Emma upstairs.

"Snow, I know we aren't telling her about magic, but what if she sees or hears something when she goes out? What if she sees Ruby change in wolfs' time? What if - " Snow held her hands up and made Regina stop talking. "It's gonna be okay." _What? Is Snow calm?_ Regina thought. Regina opened her mouth to speak but was cut off again. "The Fourth of July party is soon; I'll make sure there is no magic talk, but it will be good for her to mingle."

And Regina was cut off again as Emma and Charming came downstairs. "Okay, Snow, you ready to go?" Snow nodded and started walking to the door. She was so close to hugging Emma that it hurt, but she brushed it off and kept walking. "Bye."

"You have a really nice house, Regina," Emma said once their friends were gone."We have a nice house" Regina automatically corrected. "Oh sorry, I -" "its okay," Emma said as her head slowly tilted towards the kitchen. "I love lasagna"

_Oh Emma._


	14. Chapter 14

**So heres something for the feels c:  
Miss You is by the Rolling Stones and I Want You To Want Me is Cheap Trick i suggest you listen to them.  
Thanks to Chloe for beta reading this one! Xo  
Enjoy! please review**

* * *

_Regina stumbled backwards, until she hit the tree trunk behind her.  
Holding herself around her waist, she bit back tears. What is that wasn't enough to save them? What if the spell still killed them? Regina was panicking; something she did quite well. But as soon as she saw finger tips on the edge of that well; the biggest smile spread over her lips. Emma is alive._

_"Emma!" Regina turned to see Henry rushing towards his mother, then hugging her as tightly as the little boy could. Snow rushed to Ruby that was on the other side of the well, just watching Regina hurt herself. Gold had already left._

_With Henry clinging to Emma's waist she slowly walked over to were Regina was crouched on the ground. "Regina?!" Emma's steps were becoming faster as she notice Regina wasn't really moving. _

_ "Regina?" She said again, once she was at the brunettes side. Helping her up she asks "Are you okay?". _That was a dumb question, of course she isn't_. "Yes, I'm fine... Just a little sore." Regina smiled, it was a pained smile... But it was real. "Welcome back." _

_Emma bounced from foot to foot. "Yeah thanks." Emma hadn't seen Regina in weeks. She wanted to hug her... But Emma knew she couldn't. "Henry!" Snow called from a good 50 meters away. Henry didn't even ask, he just bolted over to his grandma; giving Regina and Emma space._

_"So... How was the trip?" Regina asked in a cocky tone. "It was... Ahh. I met your mother." Regina's eyes widened in shear shock. "It's okay though... I don't think we'll see her again." Regina laughed. _Oh Emma._ "Oh believe me; if she is alive, we will see her again." Regina's tone almost sounded like a threat, but Emma knew better. _

_"Emma come on! We're going to Granny's" Ruby yelled as she and the others started to walk away. Emma turned back to Regina. "Do you want to come?" Regina smiled but shook her head. "No, I want to sleep. But thank you." Emma nodded, and started to turn away but then turned back quickly._

_"I- Ahh, I umm. This" Emma pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket. "I wrote this for you."  
As soon as Regina took the letter, Emma turned on her heels and ran off after her family._

Regina was reading that same letter from just over a year ago. It was the 5th time this night that Regina had read it. Luckily no one was home to watch her sob, or hear her play 'Miss You' and 'I Want You To Want Me'. Regina had listened to these songs a lot in the last 2 weeks for two reasons. 1, Emma loved both songs and 2, because they fitted Regina's situation perfectly.

Emma hadn't remembered anything in the two weeks she had been at home. It was been nice having her back at home, but it was just like Regina had rented out the spare room. Emma hadn't come back.

Regina took a sip of her wine as she finished the letter again. The tears started to fall very heavily.

Whether it was due to the music, or being caught up in her own thoughts; Regina didn't notice Emma coming through the front door. She was working a late shift at the station, Emma seemed too be a good sheriff, even though she didn't remember.

"Regina?" Emma asked, as she stuck her head into the den. "Are you okay?" _That was that dumb question of course she isn't okay_. Regina laughed a sad laugh and shook her head.  
"This." She held up the letter. "This breaks my heart in the best way possible, every time I read it." Emma stepped into the room and looked at the piece of paper, trying to remember it. She couldn't.

"What is it?" Regina slumped at Emma's question, it hurt that she didn't even remember this.  
"It's a letter you wrote me when you were in the Enc-" Regina stopped herself. "When you were on a holiday. It's how we got together." Emma stepped a little closer then sat next to Regina.  
"Did I do that thing 12 year olds do... The 'Will you go out with me? Tick 'yes or no' thing?"Regina laughed. "No, but that probably would have worked... We were already in love with each other. So much it wouldnt have mattered; it was just neither of us had the guts to say anything... Until this." Regina looked to the letter again.

"May I read it?" Emma asked, hoping once she read it she would remember something. Regina nodded and smile. "Yes."

_Regina,_

_Be my queen, be the one I will bow before, and I will be your knight.  
I will fight to protect you for the rest of my life. I will always protect you.  
No matter how many miles away or worlds apart, we will always find each other; if it is the last thing we do. _

_I will always be your knight.  
I will shield you from the frights of the night  
and bring you into the light.  
And if it's too bright,  
I will shield your eyes.  
If you are blue,  
I will kiss you.  
And tell you 'I love you'_

_Regina you are the best thing that has happened to me since Henry. I can't believe I've been so afraid to tell you, when it's so obvious you feel the same. Being away from Storybrooke, being away from you has sucked and I don't think I could live another minute knowing you're not mine. _

_I'm not saying we should jump right into this, I'm asking if you'll at least if it, me, a shot. _

_Emma._

Emma had one stray tear running down her cheek when she looked back up to Regina. For half a second Regina thought Emma remembered. "I'm so sorry I don't remember. You obviously meant so much to me." Emma's words were just a whisper. "That's life dear; it's full of curve balls." Now Regina was sobbing a little. "Believe me; _I_ know how rough life can be." Regina let out a breathless chuckle.

Emma's hand found its way to Regina's shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to try and remember." And that was a promise that made Regina smile.

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for the wait.. everything had been crazy.  
I hope you guys are still reading and I hope you like the chapter**

* * *

It was the 4th of July. Finally, Regina would no longer have to listen to Snow bang on about the party that was tonight.

It had been a few days since that late night in the den. Neither women had brought it up, but you could tell Emma was trying. It was evident in the way she spoke.

"Happy fourth of July!" Henry almost yelled to his two mothers as he bounced into the kitchen.  
Regina smiled as Emma replied with the same enthusiasm. It was very _Emma.  
_  
The morning and afternoon flew by like a running cheater. It was now that Regina was hurrying Henry. She didn't want to be late... Regina Mills was never late. "Come on, Henry!" Regina yelled from the bottom step. Regina waited for what seemed like forever (but was really only about 30 seconds), before she was distracted from her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"It won't matter if we're a little late, will it?" Regina turned, about to argue that a Mills was never late, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Emma and what she was wearing. She was clothed in a loose white dress that stopped just above the knee, showing off her curves and white heels; a black belt situated just under her breasts. Regina was shocked to her core. Emma looked absolutely beautiful.

"Emma, you look amazing." Regina kept raking her eyes over Emma's body, like it was the first time she'd ever seen it. "You look beautiful," Emma said shyly. Regina was wearing a simple, tight black halter neck dress, with a cutaway back and silver heels to match her accessories. Regina blushed. It was very rare for her to get a compliment nowadays. "Thank you."

Something else could have happened between them; something else would have happened... if Henry hadn't come bounding down the stairs at that point. "Let's go!" Henry yelled as he ran to the door.

Regina slowly tore her gaze away from Emma. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

...

The party started off family friendly. That was when the sun was still up and the kids were awake.

They enjoyed dinner outside, near Snow and James' pool, laughing and celebrating each other and America. But once the sun went down and the few caretakers had taken the children home, the party got wild, with loud music and illegal fireworks... Not that the Storybrooke Council hadn't organized any for midnight. They just wanted some of their own.

"Ahhh, EMMA!" Snow yelled as she tried to dodge the second splash from Emma's cruel hand.

Emma tried to splash Snow again; but Snow simply walked away from the poolside. Some of the more daring (or drunk) people had stripped down to their underwear and gotten into the pool.

Though Emma was past drunk by now; yet somehow still keeping her head above water. It was impressive.

"R-" Emma's voice broke and slurred. "Gina! Get in here!" Regina turned around with a huge smile on her face. Emma called her _Gina_, or so she thought. "Emma, I'm not getting into that water... Unlike you, I'm perfectly sane."  
"LIES!" Emma yelled as she swam to the edge of the pool. "We're all mad here!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Emma was always funny when she was drunk; and thankfully, it never got ugly. Emma knew how to control herself, for the most part.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a little mad... But I'm still not getting in that pool."  
"BOOOOO!" Ruby was now by Emma's side, pleading with her. "Come on, Madam Mayor. Cut loose; get wild!" Ruby said as she lightly splashed Emma. "Rubz, I'm not getting in that pool."

Did I mention, in all this craziness and all these months of fearing what might happen, wondering if Emma would ever gain her full memory, Regina and Ruby had gotten really close. Regina had been out one night, taking in the silence and loneliness of the woods, when a wolf almost frightened her to death. Ruby was doing the same. They were both running from everything in the silent woods stretching around Storybrooke. They had walked together all night and in the coming weeks grow really close, like sisters really.

"Come on! Gennie. Plleeeaaassseee!" Ruby was also drunk.

"No, I'm good. But really, thank you." The last part of her statement was filled with sarcasm.

Regina turned on her heels before the girls could plead anymore. She walked over to Snow, James and Grumpy. "This really is a great party." Regina's words were true.  
"Thank you," Snow slurred in a fake flirtatious way; but it wasn't weird... Regina and Snow had slowly become friends; all "step-mother, step-daughter" business forgotten.

Regina stepped away from Snow and James, who were now going at it like teenagers in the back seat of a car. Grumpy made an "Eww" noise, as he followed Regina.

It was getting rather close to 12:00am now. Regina had been happily talking away with people at the party when she was interrupted by a wet arm around her neck. Regina turned to see an almost naked Ruby standing next to her. "Emma said she wanted you to be in the pool with her for the fireworks... She kicked me out and everything. GO! BE HAPPY!" Regina turned to see Emma waving from the pool. Regina laughed a little as Ruby started to sing "Don't Worry, Be Happy", as she walked over to a poolside chair.

Once Regina was down to her black lace, she slipped into the pool and swam her way over to Emma.

"I thought you'd never come," Emma slurred, as she sunk into the water so that just her head was poking out. "Well, Ruby told me to be happy." Regina smiled shyly. "So that's what I'm doing."

Emma and Regina talked and laughed about silly little things, until they heard someone yell '12:00!' Everyone's focus turned to the south-west side of the house to watch the fireworks... Well, everyone's but Emma and Regina's.

They had forgotten everyone else; their eyes locked together, both asking the same question; both afraid to answer.

Emma moved her hand to Regina's hip, making the smallest ripple in the water. She knew she had to make her first move, because Regina would think she was forcing Emma if she didn't.

Emma leaned in a little, her nose meeting Regina's.

Regina moved her lips onto Emma's; and the perfect night was complete.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry its been so long guys, but life is insane but I try to get chapters up as soon as I can.  
I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

The 4th of July was over two weeks ago. Emma still hadn't remembered but her and Regina had grown closer... They had even been on a few dates since their magical kiss.

Emma was still unaware of magic, fairy tales. She had become quite good friends the Snow and Charming; she just didn't know the fact that they were her parents. She had heard people calling them that once in a while though, Regina explained that it was because they were the perfect couple and the nick names stuck. Emma brought it.

Regina was now on the way home from dropping Henry off at the beach with Paige, her and Emma had the afternoon to themselves at home.

Regina was out of her Benz and through the front door as quick as possible, she missed Emma even though it had only been 4 hours since they last saw each other.

"Regina?" Emma came walking out of the kitchen like a puppy that had just peed everywhere. Emma saw it was Regina and smiled. "Hi." She even lifted her hand and waved a little. Regina moved towards Emma like a lion hunting its pay, it kinda scared Emma. Regina was only half a foot away when her arm came up from her side; she swiped her finger over Emma's cheek and looked at the gooey mess that was now on the tip on her finger.

"Chocolate." Regina confirmed to herself after she tasted it. "I told you, you still can't cook." Now her words were life and playful. Emma just laughed and tried to wipe the chocolate off of her hands. "I was tr-" Regina cut Emma off by walking into the other room.

"You were trying to make chocolate icing for a cake..." Regina stated as she poked the cake, as if it was about in fall apart. "How is it that you made the cake but couldn't make the icing, and how did you get it all over yourself but not the kitchen?" Emma was stumped for a second, Regina had spoken so quickly. "I ahh, I brought the cake but it didn't have icing... and I kinda fell while mixing the icing and-" Emma trailed off as she stared hopelessly at Regina.

"Ohh Emma." Regina said breathlessly between laughs. "You really are one of a kind, my dear." Regina stepped closer kissing Emma's chocolate covered cheek. Emma moaned as she felt the tip of Regina's tongue travel over her cheek, taking the chocolate with it.

In the best seductive voice Emma could muster she spoke "I may not be able to cook, but I'm defiantly good at other things." Regina stood back and looked at Emma for a While. When she finally spoke it was only just a whisper. "Are you sure?"

Even though Emma and Regina had been on dates, and even kissed a few times, sex was something they hadn't talked about, nor gone near… They wanted to keep it simple and Regina didn't want to pressure Emma into anything.

Emma stepped closer to Regina. "Yes" she whispered right before she claimed Regina's lips.

Within minutes hands were already up shirts and hickies were already visible on necks.

Emma was the first to suggest going to the bedroom, and that's exactly what they did.  
Stumbling up stairs and almost tripping on Henry's shoes, they didn't want to part.

Regina was the first to hit the mattress. Emma had pushed her. Regina sat on the edge on the bed and pulled Emma close by her belt loops. Regina looked up at Emma as if she was asking for permission, Emma nodded and with that Regina basically ripped Emma's jeans off.

Not long after both girls were down to nothing but their underwear. Emma was on top of Regina kissing her neck when Regina flipped them over… In a caring and loving way. Regina had already started kissing down Emma's stomach before Emma had realised what was happening.

Regina kissed all the way down to Emma's waste line. Before she could ask Emma for permission Emma's hands started to pull down her own underwear, revealing a very wet mound.

Regina kissed Emma's stomach, Emma's hips and Emma's thighs but only kissed Emma's mound when Emma's hips started to buck. "Regina" Emma let out breathlessly, it almost sounded like her life needed saving.

Regina missed Emma's taste; she couldn't wait any longer… Just like Emma couldn't.

Regina's tongue was like heaven for Emma. It was like their first time all over again and I guess for Emma it was. Regina swirled her tongue around Emma's clit, sucking and biting every now and then.

Emma's moans became louder and closer together as Regina continued to work her magic. Regina knew Emma was closer, that was her tell and although Emma doesn't remember Regina sure as hell does. Regina –without warning- pushing two fingers deep into Emma, causing Emma's hips to buck even more.

Regina made a come hither motion, knowing what it would do. Emma came undone with a loud moan, almost a scream. Emma's whole body shook.

Regina slowly made her way back up Emma's body and rested her head of Emma's shoulder, she missed this. It was quiet for a while, but it was a nice quiet, an 'I'm happy with you' quiet. Emma was the first to break the silence with a whisper. "That was amazing." Emma turned slowly to face Regina. Regina nodded for a moment. "I know you well."

Emma mummed in agreement. "I guess you do. Sorry I don't r-" Regina cut Emma off. "Don't, it doesn't matter right now. We matter, not that." Regina kissed Emma's jaw to prove her point. Emma smiled; she still wasn't used to having someone love her so much.

"Well, let me get to know you." Emma smiled as she rolled on top of Regina.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay yes, its been like a billion years but my laptop crash so I had to wait till a tech guy could get all my files and what not. I truly am sorry.  
I would it was worth the wait, even though its super short  
and for those reading my other fics, they should be undated very soon.  
Thanks to straight2hel for editing!**

* * *

Four days; four beautiful, long, uninterrupted days of love-making.

Regina had called Snow and asked if she and Charming could take Henry for a while. She didn't say for how long, but Snow knew it had something to do with Emma, so she just said yes and let the line go dead.

"R-Regina?" Emma murmured as she moved both hands to each side of the bed, looking for a warm body. Emma opened her eyes when she realized she was the only one in the huge bed. Regina's side was cold now.  
Emma stretched as she let the morning light awaken her eyes and mind. She moaned in pain when she tried to move her left leg. It had done some strange things the night before... Something Emma promised herself she would never do again.

"Fuck" almost slipped from Emma's lips, as she stood facing the window. Her leg hurt more than she thought, but at least she could walk.

Emma was about to go downstairs; but as she reached the door, she turned back to the bed, remembering what had happened the night before.

...  
After dinner, Regina and Emma had rushed back upstairs for the same reason they had the past few nights. They craved each other. They longed to be close; to feel each other's warmth. They needed more.

The removal of the small amounts of clothing both women wore was hasty; almost desperate.

Regina was the first onto the bed. She backed herself against the headboard as she waited for Emma to join her. Emma crawled up between Regina's spread legs, leaving small kisses as she went.  
Emma lingered around Regina's core, causing her to moan and lightly thrust her hips.  
"Impatient..." Emma smirked as one finger drew circles at the top of Regina's mound.

Emma couldn't tell if Regina's next moan was in annoyance or pleasure. But to be honest, she didn't really care. She was having fun.

Regina orgasmed rather quickly. Maybe she was tired, or maybe it was the way Emma used her tongue. But neither really cared, because now, it was Emma's turn.

Regina stayed backed against the head board as Emma positioned herself with one leg around Regina's waist; the other over Regina's shoulder –_bad idea_.

She smiled to herself as she turned and started her way down to the kitchen.

If only it had taken three seconds longer for Emma to walked downstairs. Three seconds more and things would be okay, instead of a horrifying mess; or what you'd _think_ would be a horrifying mess.

Emma didn't really register it for a second. She was more focused about staying quiet, so she could scare Regina. Then it hit her, barely five seconds earlier, a bowl moved itself across the kitchen in a purple smoke.

Emma stumbled with words for a moment. "W-what the fuck was that?" Regina slightly jumped in her chair and turned towards Emma with a mortified look quickly spreading across her face.  
Regina blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. _The coward's way it is. _"What was what?" Regina asked in fake incenses.

Emma's eyes doubled in size as she quickly stepped backwards towards the patio door. "Em, wait... I can exp-"By then, Emma had already run out of the kitchen and into the back yard.

Regina screamed at herself before she rose from her chair and followed the confused blonde.

Regina was expecting Emma to be just outside. But when she reached the edge of the deck, she realized that Emma was at the bottom of the garden, next to the apple tree.

Regina walked slowly towards Emma, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already had.  
There wasn't more the three meters between them when Regina realized what Emma was doing. She was lightly brushing her hand over the severed branch... like she used to brush Regina's hair away from her eyes.

"Emma?" It was only a whisper but Regina knew it didn't need to be repeated.

It was quiet for a while, but the silence spoke more truth than any words ever could. Emma slowly turned, a small grin on her face. "Regina." That was all Regina needed to hear to know.

Regina and Emma both surged forward, seeking each other with a searing kiss. Emma's hands went straight to Regina's hips and pulled her in by her belt loops. Regina's hands, as always, went to Emma's tussled hair. It was minutes before the kiss broke; Emma pulling back first, breathless.  
Regina rested her forehead against Emma's and smiled.

"You remember."

* * *

**Reviews would be wonderful! **


End file.
